


Falling in Seven Days

by LostSong (Larkawolfgirl)



Category: Seven Days (Manga)
Genre: M/M, MMV, music video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 14:17:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7937842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/LostSong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Music video] It only took seven days to fall in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling in Seven Days

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Falling In by Lifehouse


End file.
